Instant, fast and accurate communication is few of the driving forces for social networking websites/applications including FaceBook, Tweeter, LinkedIn, etc. At least due to these reasons the social networking sites have become popular recently. Web portals such as LinkedIn, Twitter, and FaceBook have approximately millions of users. As of March 2009, according to Nielsen Online, social networks or blogs account for nearly 10% of all Internet time, and the “Member Communities” category of sites surpassed the email category in Internet popularity, measured by time on site. The social media sites have permeated the Internet. It is widely understood that LinkedIn is where you work and/or have worked, Twitter is what you are currently doing, and FaceBook is who you are.
The social media site, FaceBook, uses an application called “Wall”. The wall is located on the FaceBook profile tab. For Example, if a user communicates with another user, it may be located on the wall. When the user clicks on a friend's name, the user name and brief profile may be present along with the communication on the wall on the profile page. To write on someone else's wall, go to their page, and write something in the box at the top of the page that says “Write Something”. To respond to something written on your wall, click the “Comment” link under their comment and it will be inserted (chronologically) under the entry. Conversations occur this way in the site. Users are able to view conversations (or multiple entries by many different people) by the comments left under the entry left on the wall.
The social media site, Twitter is used by millions of people. As of April 2009, this site has grown approximately more than 700% this year alone, to more than 10 million users, and growing. Twitter is “a service for friends, family, and co-workers to communicate and stay connected through the exchange of quick, frequent answers to one simple question: “What are you doing?” . . . . With messaging systems (like Twitter), things happen in a different manner. Users send short (140 characters max) messages via a computer or cellular device that are posted to the site. Users “follow” other users and receive their messages. So, any message posted to the site is automatically seen by those users that are following the user that sent the message.
The social media site, LinkedIn is the world's largest professional network with approximately over 55 million members and growing rapidly. LinkedIn connects you to your trusted contacts and helps you exchange knowledge, ideas, and opportunities with a broader network of professionals. LinkedIn is where a user can get connected to other users, building a trusted network of contacts. A user is able to send private messages that are posted inside the system privately.
All these social media web portals lack advanced voice based browsing features.
U.S. Publication 2009/0259970, titled “System and Method for Random Voice Communications through a Social Network” is directed towards voice connections between users of a social network. The users are granted access to the social network via a VoIP phone. Another embodiment includes a communications management system (CMS) configured to manage voice communications through a social network. A connection coordinator configured to connect randomly a first user to a second user in response to a user request. Independent Claim 1 recites a method for establishing voice connections between users of a social network, the method comprising granting a user access to a social network through a VoIP phone; navigating the social network based on user input; and directly connecting the user to a second user randomly for voice communications based on an authorization. The claims are based on the user interacting through a VoIP phone only. There are other major shortcoming in this publication 2009/0259970.
The social network portals may be implemented by the CMS and the communications network. Connection rooms are a call bridge enabling any number of users to communicate simultaneously. Users within the connection room may be automatically linked to the connection room based on user profiles, preferences, histories, or other data.
The communication devices such as laptop, VoIP phone, or cellular device can connect to parties outside through the CMS without utilizing the social network implemented in the CMS.
PartyLine is a Facebook application that lets you voice chat with your Facebook friends. When you add Party Line to your Facebook account, you will be able to create group chats with up to 5 people at one time. Set up a chat with your friends. Then you can all get on Party Line at the same time and chat together. This utilizes the phone numbers stored in Facebook as the called number when establishing the party line connections. The application interfaces with FaceBook to originate the conference call (establish the original call to the conference port), and to obtain the numbers of the parties on the call if they are FaceBook friends.
Vivox Web Voice is an application for Facebook that includes an award winning Vivox Network with the social environment of Facebook, making connecting with friends easier than ever. Users can have virtual reunions, play games or conduct meetings. Vivox Web Voice for Facebook is designed to provide a simple way to get a group talking. In addition to the core app, Vivox may be working with developers to integrate custom voice capabilities into their applications. Vivox application allows communication through the computer's browser on the FaceBook page. There is a button to turn the user's microphone on and off to allow speaking. The connected user is heard through the user's computer speakers. Vivox allows real-time communication utilizing the FaceBook application to initiate the conference parameters and contacts but Vivox fails to allow the user to make a recording and post the recording on a user's wall.
Phonevite is another application but the user cannot only send voice messages to your friends via phone, but you can also share recordings via Twitter (), Facebook (), MySpace (), email or just embed the audio directly to your website. Once you have made a voice recording (either via a recording browser app or via phone), the recording will appear in your recording inbox. Now, however, you will see five small icons at the bottom for each of the key social services and embeds. Twitter will create the ready-to-share tweet once you post a recording to Twitter.
TwitterFone allows sending messages to Twitter via the phone with TwitterFone. The application utilizes voice-to-text algorithms to convert the data. If TweetCall the user calls an 800 number and speaks the tweet into the phone. The voice is transcribed and posted to Twitter as text.
What is needed is a computer executable code to automatically generating a tag from a conversation in a social networking website.
Therefore, present invention disclosure describes such a tool that improves usability of the above-mentioned applications.